<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Daylight Hides by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030261">What Daylight Hides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:59:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Night revealed much that daylight hid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Daylight Hides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Camping/Sleeping under the stars" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gandalf puffed meditatively on his pipe, surveying the Fellowship's camp from his post at watch.  The night revealed much that daylight hid.</p>
<p>The hobbits were in their usual pile, but tonight, Frodo lay a little apart from the others, fighting sleep.  Gandalf smiled to see Sam, watchful in the moonlight; Sam would keep Frodo safe.</p>
<p>Gimli and Legolas slept apart-but Gandalf had noticed their bedrolls creeping closer together as their daylight friendship deepened.</p>
<p>And the Men were together, as they always were, moving in silent and joyful communion under Boromir's velvet cloak.</p>
<p>All was well, and all would be well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>